The invention relates to an attachment for musical wind operated instruments.
In numerous types of musical wind operated instruments, such as trumpets, an air stream is periodically interrupted to cause resonance of an air column bounded by a solid body. This resonating air column produces a high intensity sound and as a consequence difficulties are encountered when practicing with such instruments. The instrument player must find a practice room remote from his or her neighbors, for example, the cellar or the loft of a house, so that the neighbors are not disturbed by the sounds caused by practicing. Unfortunately secluded or sound insulated rooms are rarely available and consequently many people who would otherwise be interested in practicing instruments are deterred out of regard for the world around them.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a device which enables a wind operated instrument to be practiced without disturbing people in the vicinity of the player.